¿Te eh perdido?
by yukki uzumaki
Summary: Ryosaku ... Que pasaria si sakuno se vuelve todo lo contrario, ahora ella tiene mucha confianza y es buena en los deportes ... Que pasaria si ryoma tuviera 4 rivales luchando por su adorada sakuno y darse cuenta que ella no es la misma niñita de antes... CELOS! y mucho ryosakuu!
1. Chapter 1

**Te eh perdido?**

Resumen:

Ryosaku ...

_Que pasaria si sakuno se vuelve todo lo contrario, ahora ella tiene mucha confianza y es buena en los deportes ..._

_Que pasaria si ryoma tuviera 4 rivales luchando por su adorada sakuno y darse cuenta que ella no es la misma niñita de antes... _

CELOS! y mucho ryosakuu!

Notas: es mi primer fic... lamento si no soy buena escribiendo pero lo estoy intentando xD...

**Una vida sin ti**

Te fuiste hace 3 años a . para alcanzar tu sueño "ser el mejor tenista del mundo" , nuestra despedida fue muy rapido y corto ; por culpa de mi timidez no pude decirte lo que sentia por ti , durante casi un año estuve sufriendo el haber sido una cobarde , pero gracias a los sempais y mi mejor amiga tomoka sali adelante ; decide seguir tus pasos , me uni al equipo de tennis femenil , todo ese tiempo me esforze al maximo por ti ... sin darme cuenta empezo a gustarme mas que nada en el mundo ... ahora puedo entender cuando decias que para ti solo era tennis , tennis y mas tennis ; empeze a ser mas agil , mas rapida y fuerte ... tanto ... que llame la atencion en otros clubes , el de futbol , volibol y basquetbol ... ahora soy la capitana de los 4 clubes , me ehh dado cuenta ..._**te ehh olvidado **_ ... gracias por todo... sayonara ryoma echizen ...

(suena despertador)

lentamente sakuno va abriendo sus ojos ... se levanta y se dirige a darse un baño , se arregla para ir a la escuela ...

_ ohayo! .- se pudo escuchar la voz de alegre de sakuno

_ buenos dias sakuno! .- le dice su abuela .- hoy tienes que comer muy bien, recuerda que inician los entrenamientos de todos los clubes y tienes que estar al 100% , ademas me prometiste que no dejarias atras tus estudios

_ jejeje lo se abuela , ahora mas que nunca necesito concentrarme en eso y nada mas ... y no me lo olvido de la promesa que te hize , si tu tampoco olvidas de lo que te pedi a cambio .- la mujer de mayor edad puso cara de pocos amigos y despues la cambio por una melancolica...

_ aun sigues con esa idea? ... no se porque derepente tienes la necesidad de.. .- fue interumpida

_ ya lo decidi abuela ... es algo que no pienso cambiar de idea ... es lo mejor ... entiende ... yo ...

_ entiendo ... tienes razon querida , es tu decisión ... ya estas muy grande y sabes tomar tus decisiones , solo dime si cambias de idea

_ arigato abuela! .- la abraza .- despues de terminar su desayuno y despedirse de su abuela , la carmesi se dirigio a la escuela , donde ademas de iniciar las clases , el director solicito su presencia ...

...

_ no puede ser! ... ellos ya llegaron .- dijo sakuno con nerviosismo .- mooo! es que acaso no duermen? (salio corriendo hacia ellos) .- enfrente de ella ... se podia ver a 4 jovenes muy apuestos bajo un enorme arbol que le soreian solamente a ella ...

continuara!

aquellos que le haya gustado mi fic ... y quisieran ayudarme ... podran buscarme por mi face Tania Cullen Ootaku Aszta Morir ... y avisenme para poder aceptar su solicitud ... graxxx nosz leemos


	2. ¡¡Una vida sin ti!

Para aquellos que ya lo leyeron... vuelvo a subirla pero ahora con acentos y muchas cosas que le faltaron... pero la historia es la misma no agregue ni quite parte de la historia... disculpen las molestias y ¡gracias!

¿Te he perdido?

Una vida sin ti

"Te fuiste hace 3 años a . para alcanzar tu sueño, ser el mejor tenista del mundo, nuestra despedida fue muy rápido y corto; por culpa de mi timidez no pude decirte lo que sentía por ti, durante casi un año estuve sufriendo el haber sido una cobarde, pero gracias a los sempais y mi mejor amiga tomoka salí adelante; decide seguir tus pasos, me uní al equipo de tenis femenil, todo ese tiempo me esforcé al máximo por ti… sin darme cuenta empezó a gustarme mas que nada en el mundo ... ahora puedo entender cuando decías que para ti solo era tenis, tenis y mas tenis; empecé a ser mas ágil, mas rápida y fuerte ... tanto... que llame la atención en otros clubes , el de futbol, volibol y basquetbol... ahora soy la capitana de los 4 clubes, me he dado cuenta que..._te he olvidado_... gracias por todo... sayonara Ryoma Echizen".

(Suena despertador)

Lentamente Sakuno va abriendo sus ojos... se levanta y se dirige a darse un baño, se arregla para ir a la escuela...

- ¡Ohayo! -se pudo escuchar la voz de alegre de Sakuno-

-¡Buenos días Sakuno! - le dice su abuela- hoy tienes que comer muy bien, recuerda que inician los entrenamientos de todos los clubes y tienes que estar al 100%, además me prometiste que no dejarías atrás tus estudios.

-Jejeje lo se abuela, ahora mas que nunca necesito concentrarme en eso y nada mas... y no me lo olvido de la promesa que te hice, si tu tampoco olvidas de lo que te pedí a cambio -la mujer de mayor edad puso cara de pocos amigos y después la cambio por una melancólica-.

- ¿Aún sigues con esa idea?... no se porque de repente tienes la necesidad de… -fue interrumpida-.

-Ya lo decidí abuela... es algo que no pienso cambiar de idea... es lo mejor, entiende... yo…

-Entiendo... tienes razón querida, es tu decisión... ya estas muy grande y sabes tomar tus decisiones, solo dime si cambias de idea.

-¡Arigato abuela! -la abraza- después de terminar su desayuno y despedirse de su abuela, la carmesí se dirigió a la escuela, donde además de iniciar las clases, el director solicito su presencia...

...

-¡No puede ser!... ellos ya llegaron -dijo Sakuno con nerviosismo- ¡mooo! es que acaso ¿no duermen? (salió corriendo hacia ellos) -enfrente de ella... se podía ver a 4 jóvenes muy apuestos bajo un enorme árbol que le sonreían solamente a ella-.

¡Continuara!

...

Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki: espero que ahora sea un poco más entendible... y no le agregue más palabras porque no sabía como agregárselo (lose como es posible que no sepa si es mí historia jeje pero espero entiendas) pero te aseguro que los demás capítulos tendrán más.

...

Aquellos que le haya gustado mi fic... y quisieran ayudarme... podrán buscarme por mi face Tania Cullen Ootaku Aszta Morir... y avísenme para poder aceptar su solicitud... gracias nos leemos...


	3. ¡¡Mis príncipes!

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de prince of tennis no me pertenecen, la historia sí es mía.

**¿TE HE PERDIDO?**

_**Capitulo 2: ¡MIS PRINCIPES!**_

-¡Llegas tarde Sakuno! -le grita un chico de su misma estatura, cabello rubio, con unos ojos azules que hipnotizaban, tenía una mirada seria y de ser una persona estricta-.

-¡cállate! Kazume-kun… no es mi culpa que ustedes lleguen antes de la hora acordada -Sakuno sabía muy bien que antes ella era muy despistada y siempre llegaba tarde pero ahora ya no es la misma-.

-Jajaja ya, ya ¡no te enfades Sakuno-chan! -chico alto, piel morena, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos; como si pudieras ver un abismo sin fin, muchas siempre caían-.

-pero Shojiro, él siempre me molesta o se enoja conmigo por cualquier cosa -inflo sus cachetes e hizo un puchero-.

-eso no es verdad, niña enojona, melodramática -Kazume se estaba defendiendo- tú que lo tomas muy personal -se lanzan miradas asesinas-.

- ya cálmense ustedes dos… no puedo creerlo solo llevan dos minutos juntos y ya se están matando -dijo un chico alto, cabello castaño, con lentes que guardaban con mucho recelo unos ojos color chocolate que hacían ver que guardaba muchos misterios-.

-pierdes el tiempo setsu… una vez juntos no hay quien los pare -embozo una sonrisa picara, era un chico de estatura mediana, cabello rubio y ojos color miel, tenia una sonrisa que hacia que el corazón de una chica pudiera explotar-.

-Na… ¡Natsume! Pero ¿que estas diciendo? - puede que Sakuno ya no era una chica tímida pero su sonrojes nadie podía quitárselo- no digas cosas sin sentido.

-Jajaja era una broma -la tomo de su quijada y la levanto hacia él- no dejaría que nadie te lleve -mirándola a los ojos seriamente y posando sus manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la chica.

Ante tal comentario y acto los chicos se enojaron…

-Ha… ya quisieras Natsume… ahora suéltala -Kazume tiro de Sakuno y la alejo de Natsume-

-eso ya lo veremos -contesto el chico de color miel- así los cuatro chicos empezaron con un alboroto; Sakuno que ya estaba harta les dio un cabezazo a cada uno de ellos-.

-¡ya cállense! -Sakuno tenía su sien palpitando- se comportan como unos niños pequeños… (Suspiro) sin mencionar que ahora llegaremos tarde con el director.

-hump… ese señor trama algo, no por algo nos llamaría a todos.

-quizás tengas razón Kazume-kun, pero sea lo que sea, llegaremos tarde… así que ¡a correr!

-pero Sakuno-chan, es muy temprano para correr.

-nada de peros Shojiro… si no hubieran hecho su alboroto, estaríamos a tiempo… así que corran o llegaran mas tarde -sonrisa competitiva- el que llegue de último dará 20 vueltas a la cancha (sale corriendo).

-¡que! -dijeron al unísono los chiscos- eso es trampa Sakuno (salieron corriendo detrás de ella).

Para Sakuno después de sus sempais, ellos eran sus príncipes, lo eran todo para ella… eran sus mejores amigos, aliados, rivales… gracias a esos tontos o más bien SUS tontos, como ella les decía, pudo olvidar su tristeza y sonreír de nuevo… olvido su timidez y obtuvo mucha confianza; gracias a ellos pudo olvidar a su primer amor o eso creyó ella.

….

Cuando entraron a la dirección, el director ya los estaba esperando…

-¡Llegan tarde! -grito el director-

- lo sentimos mucho, por culpa de un inconveniente -mira a los chicos- hemos llegado tarde, ¡realmente lo sentimos! -se inclina- y ustedes que esperan para pedir disculpas.

-ah, si… ¡lo sentimos mucho! -se inclinan-

-bueno ya no importa, el asunto que los tiene aquí, es para darles una noticia, estoy seguro que los impactara… más a usted Ryuzaki.

-¡ehhh! ¿A mí? - no entendía a que se refería el director.

-si, si, quiero informales que el día de hoy… un ex -alumno de la escuela ingresara nuevamente y ustedes se encargaran de darle la bienvenida y serán sus guías, aunque la verdad la escuela no haya cambiado mucho, pero bueno…

-¡ehhh! y porque nosotros -decía con molestia Natsume-

-¡porque yo así lo he decidido!, además los que más van a trabajar serán Ryuzaki y Uzumaki, ya que este alumno esta interesado en el tenis.

- hump… entonces con gusto quiero conocerlo -Kazume estaba entusiasmado, quizás podría tener un rival, a él realmente le gustaba competir.

-¿de quién se trata director? -la voz de la chica sonó como un grito desesperador, algo que los chicos consterno mucho porque nunca la habían escuchado de ese modo; Sakuno tenia un idea, pero… ¡no podía ser!, no, no y ¡no!-.

-¡ya puedes entrar! -se abre la puerta y al mismo tiempo el director dice…

¡Continuara!

….

Gracias por leer mi historia… espero les haya gustado, la próxima semana nuestro querido Ryoma al fin aparece… espero sus comentarios

Nos leemos ;)


	4. ¡¡¡NO NO PUEDE SER!

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de prince of tennis no me pertenecen, la historia sí es mía.

**¿TE HE PERDIDO?**

_**Capitulo 3: ¡NO…NO PUEDE SER!**_

En este capitulo y en muchos mas… partes de la historia serán contadas por Sakuno y Ryoma 

_Gracias por leer: narrado por el personaje_

_**Gracias por leer: Pensamientos**_

* * *

-¡ya puedes entrar! -se abre la puerta y al mismo tiempo el director dice… ¡RYOMA ECHIZEN!

Sakuno se quedo impactada, su primer amor había vuelto y estaba parado enfrente de ella, estaba un poco mas alto que ella, tenia un cuerpo de ensueños; se podía ver que hacia mucho ejercicio, tenia los músculos bien torneados, ni tan grandes ni tan chicos… la medida exacta, su cabello verdoso seguía igual de rebeldes y su mirada, si, aquella mirada gatuna quela hizo enamorar de ÉL, definitivamente estaba guapo… no… era ¡HERMOSO!

- es un placer -murmuro el chico sin emoción alguna-

- así que tú eres el gran famoso Echizen Ryoma, no puedo creerlo, se ha oído mucho de ti, serás un gran oponente -Kazume lo miro con desafío-

- ¡hump! ¡Mada Mada Dane! -Ryoma miraba a todos con superioridad, hasta que se topo con una mirada color carmesí, era una mirada muy penetrante, era una chica… tenia unos labios… labios que eran como la manzana de la discordia, tenia unas curvas… curvas que lo llamaban como imanes, unas piernas bien torneadas, sin duda alguna se veía que hacia mucho ejercicio, alta… no mas que ÉL, tenia dos trenzas… "_**espera… ¡TRENZAS!"...**_ la única chica que había conocido que tenía trenzas era…

-¿¡Ryuzaki! -exclamo en voz alta; la chica que estaba mas helada que una paleta, reacciono, pero no podía decir nada… mas bien no sabia que decir.

Ryoma ignoro a los chicos que le hablaban y le hacían preguntas sobre sus partidos en . y camino entre ellos…

Sakuno veía como Ryoma se acercaba hacia ella, quería correr pero sus piernas no reaccionaban; _"__**pero que hacia ÉL aquí, se suponía que se quedaría en . para cumplir sus sueños… entonces… ¿Por qué?..."**_fue cuando recordó que ella había cambiado, ya no podía ser la chica tímida de antes con él, tenia que demostrar que Ryoma Echizen era su pasado y que fue superado.

Cuando Ryoma llego a la chica, esta la miro con una confianza y una sonrisa que lo sorprendió mucho y entonces escucho la voz más hermosa que había oído…

- ¡bienvenido a casa Echizen-kun! -el chico miro a la carmesí y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era ahora, ya no era una niña, por el contrario, tenia un cuerpo que pedía a gritos que la tocara por él… sin mencionar que ya no tenia su tartamudeo cada vez que le hablaba, que de alguna forma le gustaba y extrañaba… _"pero que estaba pensando… ¿extrañar?, ¿gustar?... ¿estaba loco?... porque pensaba esas tonterías y además ¿que hacia ella aquí?... se supone que solo estarían los capitanes de cada deporte"._

- ¡ahh! Umm, gracias Ryuzaki, pero, ¿tú que haces aquí?, solo deberían estar los capitanes -la chica se sorprendió por la pregunta que Ryoma le hizo y le provoco risa-

- ¡Jajaja! -el gatuno se molesto, es que acaso ¿había dicho un chiste?, ¿porque se reía? ¡Diablos! Que risa… realmente era muy linda-

- ¡Jajaja! Perdón Echizen, pero es que… Jajaja… si, tienes razón, aquí solo están los capitanes y por esa misma razón estoy aquí -Ryoma no entendía… ¿que quería decir con eso?

- estas viendo a la capitana de voli, básquet, futbol y… ¡TENIS! -esto ultimo se lo informó guiñándole el ojo; la cara del ambarino mostraba una expresión que ni Sakuno pensó que algún día vería en él… sin duda estaba muy sorprendido-

- ¡que estas diciendo! Ja… no me hagas reír Ryuzaki, tú ni siquiera puedes golpear una pelota con la raqueta, sin mencionar que no eres atlética.

_Sentí como si sien derecho se mostraba… ¡que se cree que es ÉL! Se fue hace tres años… que sabia de mí… nada… ¡NADA!_

- ¡las personas cambian Echizen! En los tres años que te fuiste ¡yo cambie! Así que mejor guarda silencio… calladito te veías mucho mejor.

¿_Era verdad?... Sakuno Ryuzaki, me había alzado la voz… aquella niña tímida ¿cambio?_

- ¡bien!, si eso es todo yo me retiro, las clases están apunto de empezar y no quiero llegar tarde -aunque Sakuno estaba enojada, no olvidaba sus modales-

- claro Sta. Ryuzaki, puede retirarse y no se olvide del favor que les acabo de pedir -la chica puso cara de pocos amigos-

- si, entiendo, bien me retiro… con permiso -en cuanto la chica menciono estas palabras, los cuatros chicos no dudaron en seguirla, acto que molesto al gatuno-

-_** ¿estos quienes son?... parecen perros detrás de ella**_ -pensó Ryoma-

¡Continuara!

….

* * *

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado por dos semanas, pero ya saben como es la crisis, ahora que conseguí trabajo puedo dividir mi tiempo para poder actualizar cada semana.

Gracias por leer mi historia… espero les haya gustado la trama…

Nos leemos ;)


	5. ¡¡¡Bien ésto no podia empeorar!

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de prince of tennis no me pertenecen, la historia sí es mía.

**¿TE HE PERDIDO?**

_**Capitulo 4: ¡BIEN ESTO NO PODIA EMPEORAR!**_

Aquí otro capitulo… ahora que ya tengo el tiempo bien medido are de la historia mas larga como me han sugerido… gracias por sus comentarios… me alegra que les este gustando mi historia sin mas que decir, las dejo.

…

* * *

- ¡muy bien Sakuno!, pudiste controlar tus emociones.

- ¡cállate!... ¡mooo! -infla sus cachetes- Natsume-kun realmente sabes mejorar la situación -mirada de pocos amigos-

- Jajaja, es mi don ¿que se le puede hacer? -sarcásticamente-

- no se sabia que Echizen y tú se conocían, nunca comentaste nada.

- Jejeje ¡lo siento setsu! -frota su sien- Echizen-kun iba conmigo anteriormente, teníamos 12 años cuando nos conocimos, pero como ustedes saben se fue a perseguir sus sueños -su voz sonaba melancólica-

- ¡woow!, es sorpréndete -grito Shojiro-

- Jejeje… su-supongo -no podía decirles que "ÉL" había sido la causa de todos sus tristezas, sin darse cuenta su rostro reflejaba aquel dolor y alguien lo había notado-

- ¡oye!... ¿¡porque pones esa cara!

- ¡ehhh! -Sakuno se sorprendió- ¿qu-que cara, Kazume-kun?

- ¡esa!... de gato abandonado -a pesar de que el chico peleaba mucho con Sakuno, era el que mas la conocía y preocupaba, sabia perfectamente cuando esta bien y cuando no-

- esto… yo… yo - el ojí azul arto del comportamiento de la carmesí, le pellizco de sus mejillas y empezó a estirarlas-

- ¡cambia esa cara!... ¡ESA NO ERES TU!...

- ¡me-me lastimas!... ¡Kazume! -gritaba Sakuno con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor-

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI TE DUELE! , cada vez que pongas esas expresiones raras en tu rostro… ¡VOY HACER LO MISMO!

- ¡ehhh!... ¿ca-caras raras?... Ka-Kazume -estaba más que roja, Kazume estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, podía sentir como su respiración golpeaba suavemente sus mejillas; cuando el chico se percato de eso, su reacción fue soltarla y se dio la vuelta-

- ¡en-entendiste! -la chica estaba detrás de el por lo que no pudo notar la pequeña presencia de un sonrojo-

- ¡ARIGATO! , Kazume -pronuncio su nombre muy dulcemente y le regalo una enorme sonrisa-

- ¡ESTAS TOMANDO MUCHO VENTAJA KAZUME! -ninguno de los dos chicos se percato que todo ese tiempo en el que "charlaban" eran vigilados por tres chicos que emitían un aura negro-

- ¡para ser un chiquillo, es muy astuto!

- ¡que!, pero, ¿Qué estas diciendo Setsu… a quien le llamas chiquillo? - una pelea sin fin estaba comenzado… como si fue una guerra a muerte. Aunque por otra parte Shojiro tomaba ventaja ya que se estaba llevando a Sakuno lejos de ellos-

- oye Shojiro-kun… ¿esta bien dejarlos así? -preocupada-

- tranquila querida… ya sabes como son -en ese instante sintió como le tocaban el hombro-

- Shojiro… ¿¡donde crees que estas yendo con ella! -los tres chicos tenían una mirada asesina-

- Jejeje… a ni-ninguna parte, vamos chicos no se enfaden… ¿verdad Saku-chan? …. ¿eh? Y ¿Sakuno? -buscando con la mirada-

La chica ya estaba harta de sus peleas sin sentido, así que decidió irse, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar… como actuara cuando este nuevamente cerca de Ryoma -su cara tuvo un rojo intenso- _**realmente es mas guapo que antes… podía sentir como su voz me derretía cada vez que hablaba. **__No, no, no _- se dio dos palmaditas-_ ¿en que estas pensando Sakuno?...Ryoma Echizen… ¡ese tonto!... ¿porque tenia que aparecer justo ahora?_

(Sonó timbre)

- ¡es verdad!... ¡llegare tarde! -sale corriendo-

La carmesí entro a su salón y directamente se dirigió a su asiento -_esto no puede estar pasando, no puedo creer que aquel chico que intente olvidar… había regresado; tenía que enseñarle la escuela, también, tenía que verlo a la hora de los entrenamientos- __**bien… esto no puede empeorar, si, definitivamente no puede empeorar- **_salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz chillona que conocía muy bien.

- ¡SAKUNO!... ¡buenos días!

- ¡buenos días Tomoka! Parece que hoy tienes más energía que de costumbre

-Jejeje… ¿¡es que no sabes! , ¡RYOMA-SAMA! -_**bien… odio escuchar ese nombre- **_¡RYOMA-SAMA HA VUELTO! , dicen que está más guapo que nunca -_**mi estomago se estremece, solo ha pasado unos minutos desde que lo vi y ya TODAS sabían de él… esto me molesta- **_

- ¡ahh! ¿Sí?… ¿no me digas? -hacia como si no le importara-

- ¿Cómo?, es que… ¿no lo has visto? , pensé que si, como tuvo una reunión con todos los capitanes, mmm… ¿qué raro? -Sakuno expreso su cara de pocos amigos-

- ¡si! ¡Si lo he visto y sigue igual!... ¡de presumido, arrogante, poco amable! Y… y…

- Jejeje -Tomoka tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza y se rascaba su sien- ya, ya, Sakuno, se ve que lo extrañaste mucho... –fue interrumpida-

- ¡QUE! … ¿EXTRAÑAR? -se puso nerviosa- ¿qui-quien quería extrañarlo? -Tomoka posiciono su mano en la cabeza de su mejor amiga y la acaricio- tranquila… sé que esto es difícil para ti… aun recuerdo como sufriste -Sakuno se estremeció ante esos recuerdos- pero no estás sola… sabes muy bien los sempais y yo estaremos a tu lado, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora -Tomoka le regalo una sonrisa; Sakuno miro a su amiga y supo que realmente podía ver atreves de ella-

- ¡ARIGATO TOMOKA! -la abraza-

- Jejeje… no hay de que -nuevamente le acaricio su cabeza, como si fuese una niña pequeña-

- ¡mooo! Odio cuando haces eso… ¡ya no soy una chiquilla de cinco años! -hizo su berrinche-

- hai, hai… lo sé -retiro su mano- tranquila vale (guiño su ojo) –no tardo mucho y su nuevo sensei había llegado-

- ¡bienvenidos a otro ciclo escolar chicos! … vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿vale?

- ¡HII! -gritaron todos-

- ¡muy bien! , pero antes de iniciar… quiero informales que… -Sakuno se puso nerviosa- … un nuevo alumno ingresa el día de hoy -_**no, no, no por favor- **_algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen, algunos no… así que… les presento a Ryoma Echizen -las chicas no tardaron en alborotarse-

- ¡no puede ser! , es Ryoma-kun -chica desconocida-

- ¡qué suerte! , realmente es hermoso -repetía otra; todas las chicas, hasta Tomoka, estaban más que encantadas con el chico, a excepción de una… una que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo - creo que me equivoque, esto si puede empeorar -musito en un susurro-

…...

Cuando Ryoma entro no le dio mucha importancia, podía escuchar los gritos de las chicas escandalosas, es que, ¿¡no podía tener tranquilidad! , entonces "algo" le llamo la atención o más bien "alguien", si, esa chica, aquella que lo inquieto mucho desde que la vio -_**¿era en serio?... no solo tengo que verla en las practicas, si que también volvería hacer mi compañera- **_Ryoma no podía quitar la mirada de ella… noto que susurraba algo y nuevamente pensó que sus labios eran demasiados antojables para él -_**realmente quiero probarlos… ¿eh?... ¿en qué estoy pensando?... debo estar loco, seguramente fue por el largo viaje, aun me siento cansado, si, seguramente es eso-**_

…...

Sakuno sintió una punzada; esa que te da cuando alguien te está mirando mucho. Alzo la mirada y se topo con una mirada gatuna, "ÉL" la estaba mirando; quizás solo haya tardo unos segundos, pero para ella fue como si hubieran pasado horas, días, meses y hasta años… realmente quería perderse en esos ojos ámbar, hasta que la realidad llego; el sensei empezó hablar, no entendía porque Ryoma se acercaba a ella.

- puede sentarse detrás de la Srta. Ryuzaki -finalizo su nuevo profesor-

…...

* * *

Keiki hime: hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, descuida yo igual deseo hacer cada capitulo mas largo xD… te volveré a poner el nombre de mi face "Tania Cullen Ootakuu Aszta MoOriir" y si todavía no te aparece si lo deseas puedes dejarme Tú, tu face y yo te agrego… nos leemos ;)

Guest: muchas gracias por tu comentario me da mucho gusto que te guste mi fic… te aseguro que no pienso abandonarlo y no es necesario de death note jeje (sudor) espero sigas leyendo mi historia hasta el final muchas gracias… nos leemos ;)


	6. ¡¡¡NO MIRES!

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de prince of tennis no me pertenecen, la historia sí es mía.

**¿TE HE PERDIDO?**

_**Capitulo 5: ¡NO MIRES!**_

Lo siento muchísimo… tarde mucho en actualizar pero aquí les dejo el sig. Capitulo. Debo aclarar que hare de Ryoma un poco romántico… me encanta su lado frio pero supongo que un poco de amor por parte de él no vendría nada mal y más para la Ryuzaki.

…

* * *

Ryoma obedeció y se sentó atrás de la carmesí; en toda la clase no puedo prestar atención, ¿porque?, simple y sencillamente porque el aroma y la sola presencia de la chica lo dejaba sin aire; aunque todas las chicas lo miraban de una forma irritante, solo podía ver como la Ryuzaki hablaba con su amiga por medio de papelitos y gestos… que sin razón alguna le provocaba cierta sonrisa. Si, con solo ver los gestos de esa chica se sentía feliz. Ryoma no podía entender que le estaba pasando, nunca se había sentido así y mucho menos por una chica -_**esto es una locura… no puedo ni parpadear por estar viéndola y supongo que no soy el único- **_ _aquel chico que se encontraba del lado derecho de la carmesí no dejaba de mirarla _ -_**¿a caso no tiene otra cosa que hacer? … un momento… yo también lo estoy haciendo- **__esto cada vez me fastidia mas, que se supone que me esta pasando_

…_.._

(Por otro lado)

Al oír las palabras de su profesor y ver como Ryoma se sentaba atrás de ella, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, su rostro se calentaba poco a poco y mas al sentir una mirada penetrante; el gatuno no dejaba de verla. – ¿_**Acaso tengo algo detrás de mí para que este observándome?- **_Sakuno salió de sus pensamientos cuando fue golpeada por un pequeño pedazo de papel, al abrirlo puedo ver que decía:

_Ne, ne, Sakuno, te has dado cuenta que Ryoma-sama no te quita la mirada… que envidia OwO._

La Ryuzaki contesto:

_No, para nada ¬¬ obviamente puede ver el pizarrón atreves de mí (sarcasmo)… claro que me he dado cuenta… Tomoka-chan no se que hacer O/O… me pone la piel chinita_

5 min después

_Tranquila Saku-chan ;)… es normal, después de todo has cambiado mucho… si duda alguna estas mas hermosa delo que ya eras, Ryoma-sama debe estar sorprendido y por eso no deja de verte (picara)_

…

_Gracias por el cumplido… pero aun así O/O… ¿no tiene otra cosa que hacer?... como por ejemplo que todas las chicas no lo dejan de observar ¬¬, acaso no le molesta que lo estén viendo, personas así son las que me caen mal _

2 min más tarde

_:3 no será que ¿estas celosa?... y al contrario deberías de estar feliz de que el príncipe solo te este viendo a ti _

Cuando Sakuno leyó la nota, se ruborizo

_¡Queeeeeeee! , ¿Celosa yo?... Jajaja… no me hagas reír Tomoka, como podría estar celosa de un chico como ÉL… Ryoma ha sido cosa del pasado… lo que él haga o diga me da igual... mejor dejemos de hablar de esto… si el maestro llega a descubrirnos nos ira mal… hablaremos después… byebye xoxoxo_

Cuando la nota llego a manos de Tomoka; esta dejo caer una gota en su sien

- Jejeje… hay Saku-chan… parece ser que te has vuelto mas obstinada… bueno… tarde o temprano te darás cuenta -susurro-

Al terminar las clases, era hora del almuerzo.

- ya era hora de que terminara… ¡quiero salir de aquí! -Sakuno se estiraba los brazos mientras hablaba con Tomoka-

- Jajaja si, lo mismo digo -guardaba sus cosas-

- ¿Dónde deberíamos ir a comer? -tenia su dedo índice en quijada… pensando- ¡ya se!

- creo saber que haz pensado, esta bien, espérame ahí, tengo que ir a recoger unos papeles en la dirección que me pidió el maestro -tenia una expresión de pereza-

- si quieres puedo ayudarte -se ofreció-

- no es necesario Saku-chan… ve primero, después te alcanzo -sonrisa-

- ¡ok! , en ese caso no tardes, te estaré esperando -salió corriendo-

- ¡hai,hai! -Tomoka observo como el gatuno seguía con la mirada a su querida amiga, a pesar de que todas las chicas ya estaban a su alrededor como hormigas; esta sonrió y salió del salón-

….

_Esto no podía estar pasándome al fin era el receso, quería hablar con Ryuzaki y todas estas chicas estaban alrededor mío como plagias… observe como ELLA hablaba muy sonriente con la chillona de su amiga, seguidamente salió corriendo como si la estuvieran persiguiendo. Quería ir detrás de ella pero me impedían el paso._

- Ryoma-sama, ¿ya tiene novia? -preguntaba una rubia, alta y de buen cuerpo-

- ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje a .? -morena, de estatura baja, cabello largo y negro profundo-

- ¿piensa quedarse permanentemente aquí? -misma rubia-

Estas y otras preguntas tontas hacían las chicas para con Ryoma; harto de escucharlas, las miro fríamente y contestó

- si tengo novia o no, no es asunto de ustedes, tampoco el hecho si me voy a quedar o no…. No se metan en mi vida -salió de la muchedumbre y se fue- ¿_que se creen que son? Ja, como si les fuera a contar de mí… ni siquiera se quienes son… en todo caso… la que debería de preguntar se fue corriendo quien sabe donde, que desconsiderada… ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada _- Ryoma se dirigió a su único lugar preferido, si… la azotea, necesitaba recuperar las energías que perdió en el largo viaje de regreso a Japón. Cuando Ryoma abrió la puerta; jamás en su vida llego a pensar o imaginar que vería lo que ahora estaba viendo. Sakuno Ryuzaki sin su playera… solo tenia su sostén color rosa pastel, esto era como un sueño… era como ver a un mismísimo ángel… su cuerpo era perfecto… podía ver la línea que recorría su espalda y la firmeza de su ombligo, sin mencionar que sus dos amigos eran perfectos; ni tan grandes, ni tan pequeños. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la escucho gritar.

- ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh! , ¡NO MIRES! -gritaba la carmesí mas roja que un tomate, se cubrió con la camisa que tenia en la mano- ¡ECHIZEN! , ¡PERVERTIDO!

- ¿ehhh? -Ryoma estaba perplejo-

…..

Minutos antes….

(Versión chibi)

Iba la pequeña Ryuzaki corriendo muy contenta (lalala), después de todo comería en su lugar favorito (si, wiii), todo iba bien… de repente choca con una chica que tenia en la mano una porción de curry (¡oh! No), la chica le pide disculpas (lo siento mucho) mientras se inclinaba apenada, (no te preocupes, fue un accidente) contestaba nuestra heroína. Por suerte contaba con una camisa de repuesto en su casillero, fue por ella lo mas rápido que daba sus piernas; parecía que todo iba a mejorar y resulta que (esto no puede ser) el baño de niñas estaba en reparaciones (que hago, que hago) corría de un lado a otro la pequeña Sakuno y entonces (¡ya se!, tengo una idea) iba muy contenta rumbo a la azotea, después de todo nadie se dirigía a ese lugar, mas que ella y su mejor amiga. Todo estaba bien calculado solo se pondría su camisa y saldría como si nada. Se quito su playera… estaba a punto de ponerse su camisa cuando… aquel chico que intento evadir todo este tiempo, estaba frente ella.

- _Esto no puede ser… que la tierra me trague _-la carmesí tenia pequeñas lagrimas es los ojos-

¡Continuara!

…

* * *

Lo que esta en paréntesis es lo que dicen nuestros personajes… espero puedan imaginarlo como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí xP


	7. ¡Reencuentro Echizen Idiota!

Hola... lamento la demora... ya saben como son de estricto en una escuela... ya iniciare con los exámenes (deséenme suerte) pero antes de estar pensando en materias... despejarme un rato en el fic... gracias por sus comentarios y espero les guste este capitulo...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de prince of tennis no me pertenecen, la historia sí es mía.

**¿TE HE PERDIDO?**

_**Capitulo 5: ¡REENCUENTRO... ECHIZEN IDIOTA!**_

* * *

El instinto de Ryoma fue darse la vuelta.

_**- pero que le pasa, como se le ocurre cambiarse aquí y si alguien mas la hubiera visto -**_ ante este pensamiento el ambarino no supo porque pero sintió un calor intenso en su pecho-.

- ¡estas loca! ... ¿como se te ocurre quitarte la ropa aquí? -enfadado-

- ¡a quien le llamas loca, tu eres el pervertido que entra sin tocar la puerta! -esta se estaba abotonando la camisa-.

- ¿¡tocar!? Esta es un azotea, ¿porque diablos iba a tocar?... se supone que nadie viene y mucho menos a ¡desnudarse!

- ¡n-no me estaba desnudando, m-m c-cambiaba la playera -no sabia como hablarle-

- ¡para eso existen los baños! -no sabia porque, realmente estaba enojado con la carmesí-

- ¡los habría utilizado si estuviera en servicio! -suspiro- y-ya p-puedes v-v-voltear -sonrojada-.

El chico no escucho dos veces y obedeció. Tenia la camisa fuera de la falda, aun le faltaba por abotonar dos botones y su cabello estaba alborotado; tenia un mechón que caía por su perfecto rostro, sin duda parecía un ciervito indefenso sin olvidar su sonrojes.

- ¡y bien! ... ¿te vas a q-quedar m-mirando? -se sentía enfadada consigo misma, aunque le costaba admitirlo, el chico tenia razón. Ni siquiera ella tocaba cada vez que subía a la azotea-

- ¿que quieres que haga? -frio como siempre-

- ¿eh?... pues... esto... -_**¡mooo!... como puede decir eso... después de haberme visto en semejante fachada... ¡ECHIZEN IDIOTA! **_ -entrecerró sus ojos-.

- lo olvidare... si es lo que deseas -estaba seguro que no iba hacer fácil, pero, si así podía evitarle una pena... lo haría-.

- ¡eh! -sorprendida- g-gracias -mirada para otro lado-

- Mada Mada Dane... bueno si solo te ibas a cambiar, creo que ya te puedes ir -sentencio-

- ... lo siento, pero este es mi lugar favorito para comer, así que...

- ¡tsk! -chasqueo la lengua- no hagas mucho ruido, quiero dormir -se dirigió a la pared para recostarse y tratar de dormir. Realmente lo estaba tratando, pero, como podía hacerlo si otra presencia estaba a su lado.

- ¿¡tienes que sentarte aquí!? -no podía estar tranquilo estando "ELLA" a su lado-

- es el único lugar con sombra, así que no te creas la gran cosa -no podía creer que nuevamente estaba a lado de Ryoma pero no por eso se iba a dejar pisotear por él como antes- _**este silencio me estaba matando... mmm y si le pregunto como le fue en ... siendo Ryoma... seguramente no me diga nada -**_ deprimida- estaba a punto de dar su primer mordisco hacia su emparedado y escucho un pequeño gruñido por parte del estomago del ambarino; este solo oculto su sonrojo con su inseparable gorra-.

- ... ¿Echizen?...eetto... perdona mis modales... yo comiendo y tu bueno...

- no necesitas disculparte... no has hecho nada malo... veo que algunas cosas no cambian -sonrisa-.

-... ¿? no se de que estas hablando, pero, si lo deseas puedes tomar algo de lo que traje... no es la gran cosa pero... -muestra obento-

- no necesitas ser considera conmigo Ryuzaki, no me gusta que me tengan lastima -el orgullo Echizen aparece-

- ¿lastima? , pero que estas hablando... yo te invitaba porque estaba preocupada por ti... -sonrojada- bueno da igual, si no lo quieres, esta bien...eso me gano por ser considerada -esta a punto de levantarse, cuando alguien tomo de su brazo e hizo que se volviera a sentar-

- ¡espera! ¡Lo siento! - la carmesí no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso Ryoma Echizen se estaba disculpando con ella?; el ambarino le arrebato la caja de comida- ¡gracias por la comida!

- ... ¿y bien?... ¿que tal esta? -pregunta Ryuzaki-

- se puede comer... así que esta bien -sin darle mucha importancia-

- ¿sabes?... es muy insensible de tu parte hablar así de la comida de una chica -suspiro-.

- no es mi culpa que ustedes las chicas se preocupen tanto por saber si su comida es buena o no -sus palabras cada vez congelaban mas a la chica-

- veo que sigues siendo más frio que un hielo -mirando por otro lugar-

- ¿que quieres decir con eso? -indignado-

- no... Nada -suspiro-

- Ryuzaki... -dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo

- ¿si? -distraída-

- es raro que... no hayas preguntado sobre mi estancia en . -no sabia porque, pero, realmente deseaba que ella le preguntara-

- ¿raro? ... mmm... supongo que... porque de igual forma no me dirías nada; "es mi vida privada", seguramente responderías, así que... ¿para que preguntar?... ya se tu respuesta -mirando al cielo-

- se ve que me conoces muy bien -sonrojo por parte de la chica- pero, en algo esta equivocada -mirándola a los ojos-

-Jajaja según tú... ¿en que? -desafiándolo-

- eres la única a la que quiero contarle mi vida primada -serio- _**¿que demonios es lo que estoy haciendo? ... sueno como si estuviera... -**_

- ¿eh? -extrañada- Echizen... acaso tú... -toca la frente del chico-

- ¿¡que se supone que estas haciendo!? -grito-

- pensé que tenias fiebre o algo... ¿te haz golpeado la cabeza? -no podía entender cuanta amabilidad por parte del ambarino-

- ¿acaso piensas que soy tan tonto como tú? para golpearme o caerme -estaba indignado, todavía que estaba siendo amable con ella y le dice semejante tontería-

- ¿¡a quien llamas tonta!?... tú eres el idiota que tenía que regresar y hacer de mi vida un lio -estallo-

- ¿¡que estas diciendo!? ... Ryuzaki en serio... ¿te has vuelto paranoica o que? -confundido-

- ¡mooo! , sigues siendo el mismo despistado, ciego, engreído e insensible del mundo ¡Echizen! -enfadada-

- ¿¡que!? ... tu eres la insensible... diciendo cosas sin sentido -cuestiono-

- ¡ECHIZEN! -formulo-

- ¡RYIUZAKI! -grito-

Ambos continuaban con sus peleas sin sentido... pero muy en el fondo de los dos estaban felices ¿porque? ... porque al fin se habían REENCONTRADO podrían disfrutar de la compañía de uno con el otro... podrían recuperar el tiempo perdido o eso creía cada uno de ellos... jamás se percataron que unos grandes ojos azules los observaba desde los lejos y le molestaba esa confianza que ambos tenían.

Continuara...

* * *

**Caterin Echizen****: Muchas gracias por tus consejos… y no te preocupes no me incomodas al contrario… yo pide tu ayuda así que no te preocupes ;)**

**keiki****hime****:**** Lamento mucho haber tardado siglos en subir el capitulo pero espero puedas entenderme con todo esto de la escuela… pero te prometo que continuare con esta historia hasta el final y gracias por esperar **


End file.
